gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Legends of the Hidden Temple/Video Gallery
Welcome to the Legends of the Hidden Temple Video Gallery! Here, you can view great moments from great adventures and legends to unbelievable temple runs! Enjoy the memories, but beware the Temple Guards! Season 1 Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 1 Galileo's Cannonball|Galileo's Cannonball, the premiere of Legends. Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 2 Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 3 John Henry's Lost Hammer Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 4 Golden Cricket Cage of Khan Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 5 Elizabeth I's Golden Ship Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 6 John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 7 Star of Sultan Saladin Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 8 Keys to the Alhambra‎ Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 9 Helmet of Genghis Khan Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 10 Trojan Horseshoe Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 11 Pendant of Kamehameha Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 12 Lost Logbooks of Magellan Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 13 Moccasins of Geronimo Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 14 Henry VIII's Great Seal Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 15 Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 16 Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth (Artifact Water Bottle) Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 17 Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 18 Blackbeard's Treasure Map Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 19 Golden Cup of Belshazzar Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 20 Oracle Bowl of Delphi Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 21 Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 22 Golden Chains of Zēnobía Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 23 Belly Button of Buddha Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 24 Stolen Arm of Shiva Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 25 Stone Marker of Leif Erikson Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 26 Helmet of Joan of Arc‎ Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 27 Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 28 Mask of Shaka Zulu Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 29 Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 30 Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 31 Alexander and the Gordian Knot Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 32 King Tut's Cobra Staff Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 33 Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 34 Codebook of Mata Hari Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 35 Pecos Bill's Lost Lariat Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 36 Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Silk Ladder Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 37 Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 38 Collar of Davy Crockett Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 39 Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 40 Treasure of Anne Bonny Season 2 Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 41 Silver Horseshoe of Butch Cassidy Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 42 Golden Stallion of Alī Bābā Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 43 Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 44 Walking Stick of Harriet Tubman Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 45 Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 46 Bone Necklace of the Blackfeet Chief Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 47 Diary of Doctor Livingstone Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 48 Mush Pot Hat of Johnny Appleseed Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 49 Imperial Purple Robe of Empress Theodora Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 50 Cracked Crown of the Spanish King Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 51 Stone Head of the Evil King Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 52 Lucky Medallion of Atocha Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 53 Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 54 Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 55 Lucky Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 56 Missing Eye of David Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 57 Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 58 Very Tall Turban of Ahmed Baba Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 59 Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 60 Sacred Ring of Sultan Suleiman Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 61 Plumed Headdress of Cosa-Rara Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 62 Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 63 Lost Lion Tail of Little John Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 64 Shriveled Hand of Efoua Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 65 Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 66 Crown of Queen Nzinga Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 67 Two-Cornered Hat of Napoléon Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 68 Silk Sash of Múlàn Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 69 Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 70 Leopard Skin Cloak of Annie Oakley Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 71 Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 72 Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 73 Golden Pepperoni of Catherine de' Medici Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 74 Golden Earring of Henry Morgan Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 75 Milk Bucket of Freydís Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 76 Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 77 Levitating Dog Leash of Nostradamus Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 78 Broken Wing of Icarus Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 79 Bonnet of Dolley Madison Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 80 Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl Season 3 Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 81 Bifocal Monocle of One-Eyed Jack Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 82 Comet-Embroidered Battle Flag of William the Conqueror Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 83 War Fan of the 47 Rōnin Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 84 Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 85 Lion-Headed Bracelet of Chandragupta Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 86 Lion-Slashed Jacket of Sacagawea Legends of the Hidden Temple Episode 87 Thornwood Gavel of Judge Roy Bean Category:Legends of the Hidden Temple Category:Videos